memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Sector 001
The Battle of Sector 001 was a confrontation between the United Federation of Planets and the Borg Collective in 2373, when a Borg cube attempted to assimilate Earth. Although the battle resulted in significant loss of life for the Starfleet forces, it was still considered a victory for the Federation. Unlike the infamous Battle of Wolf 359 some six years before, Starfleet proved to be more prepared to fight the Borg. The fleet, though outgunned, ultimately managed to successfully destroy the Cube, partially due to Captain Jean-Luc Picard's tactical knowledge of the Borg. ( ) Prelude The second major Borg incursion into Federation space began shortly before stardate 50893, when the colony on Ivor Prime was destroyed. Nearby Deep Space 5 detected the attack, and long-range sensors detected a single Borg vessel. Vice Admiral Hayes was immediately informed when it was determined the cube was on a direct course for Earth. Hayes contacted Captain Jean-Luc Picard aboard the , who was already aware of the Borg presence in Federation space and felt he should be part of the response force. However, Hayes believed that Picard's previous experience with the Borg, in particular his assimilation into the Collective as Locutus, would add an "unstable element to a critical situation". Despite Picard's protests to Starfleet Command, the Enterprise was ordered to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone, while a Federation fleet mobilized in the Typhon sector to intercept the Borg cube before it reached Earth. ( ) The Battle The cube engaged the fleet soon after. The conflict was broadcast on Starfleet frequency 1486, and was monitored by the Enterprise. Approaching at speeds exceeding warp nine, the cube broadcast its familiar litany: : The fleet opened fire, but to minimal effect. The defense perimeter was quickly shattered, with numerous ships being lost, as the cube continued on unrelentingly towards Earth. The surviving ships, including the and the , assaulted the cube all the way to the Sol system. Realizing that the battle was not progressing well, Picard ordered the ''Enterprise-E back to Earth in violation of his orders. It has been noted that from the point of the initial Borg attack to a distress call being sent, the attack lasted just over forty seconds. By the time the Enterprise arrived in Earth orbit, a large portion of the fleet had already been lost, including Hayes' flagship. :It should be noted that it took approximately three and a half hours for the ''Enterprise to arrive at Earth, based on Data's estimate from before the battle began in the Typhon sector, of how long it would take to get to Earth. The Starfleet ships, therefore, had been engaged in battle with the cube for at least that long.'' However, by this point in the battle, the fleet had succeeded in dealing heavy damage to the cube's outer hull, causing fluctuations in their power grid. The Defiant, commanded by Lieutenant Commander Worf, had been heavily damaged and was preparing to ram the cube when the Enterprise-E arrived, distracting the Borg long enough to transport the Defiant crew off their stricken ship as its life support failed. Picard, taking advantage of his residual link to the Collective, took command of the fleet and ordered all weapons to be targeted on a seemingly non-critical point on the cube. The resulting barrage destroyed the cube, though the explosion also claimed several nearby starships. However, shortly before its destruction the cube launched a small spherical vessel from its interior – a type of Borg vessel not seen before. The sphere headed straight for Earth, with the Enterprise in hot pursuit. The sphere began generating chronometric particles, forming a temporal vortex. The sphere disappeared inside the vortex near the boundary of Earth's atmosphere, traveling back to 2063 and disrupting First Contact. As the Enterprise was caught in the vortex's temporal wake, its crew saw an assimilated Earth with a drone population of nine billion. The Enterprise followed the sphere into the past, and was able to restore the normal version of history before safely returning to the 24th century. ( ) Aftermath Starfleet's losses in the battle were comparable to the earlier fleet action at Wolf 359. The destruction of so many ships left the remaining fleet stretched thin across the quadrant, as was later rued by Captain Benjamin Sisko shortly before Dominion forces passed through the Bajoran wormhole into Cardassia, and would prove of even greater significance following the later outbreak of hostilities. ( ) Starships at the Battle of Sector 001 The following is a partial list of Federation starships that fought in the battle. And at least: *2 [[unnamed Oberth class starships|unnamed Oberth-class starships]] *2 [[unnamed Miranda class starships|unnamed Miranda-class starships]] *4 additional [[unnamed Saber class starships|unnamed Saber-class starships]] *2 additional [[unnamed Akira class starships|unnamed Akira-class starships]] *2 additional [[unnamed Norway class starships|unnamed Norway-class starships]] *5 additional [[unnamed Steamrunner class starships|unnamed Steamrunner-class starships]] *1 [[unnamed Nebula class starships|unnamed Nebula-class starship]] *1 other unnamed starship :This last starship was a CGI model of the Millennium Falcon (Star Wars) slipped into the battle by ILM effects artist John Knoll. Background Although some fans claim to hear Captain Morgan Bateson and Uhura in the comm chatter, Ronald D. Moore has stated "as far as I know there are NO 'voice cameos' in this sequence." Industrial Light & Magic visual effects supervisor John Knoll inserted a small digital model of the Star Wars Millennium Falcon into the battle, which can be seen fleetingly flying near the Borg cube. http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron1.txt According to Alex Jaeger, plans for another starship design that was proposed but did not appear in First Contact was for the Zandura-class, a prototype science ship (like the ) with separation capabilities for atmospheric flight conditions. The name was inspired by the band Fold Zandura. Continuity Sisko's remarks in "In Purgatory's Shadow" places a continuity error on the dating of this event. "By Inferno's Light", the following episode, takes place on stardate 50564.2, supposedly several months before the events depicted in Star Trek: First Contact. Another continuity error was generated in the film's teaser trailer – the registration on the hull of an Intrepid-class vessel clearly identifies it as being the , which was in the Delta Quadrant at the time. However, this same trailer showed footage of the , which had already been destroyed. The footage of both Voyager and the Enterprise-D never showed up in the final release of the film. The clip of Voyager has not appeared anywhere else, other than in the trailer. Apocrypha A story in the non-canon Star Trek: New Frontier anthology No Limits featuring the stated that ship was also at the battle. Sector 001, Battle of de:Schlacht von Sektor 001 nl:Slag om Sector 001